degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Fan Fiction Episode 1: Papaoutai (Dad Where Are You)
Season 1: Episode 1: Papaoutai (Dad Where Are You) So the idea is that Plot 3 is in script form, and Plot 1 and 2 are in a diary form. Episode Summary/Promo Matt's dad returns from whereever he was, which causes some family issues. Tom goes to Paris and doesn't feel ashamed to express his opinion. Also, Ellie Nase returns and meets all of her old teachers. Plot 1 My mother said this would be a great way to make new friends. A summer day camp. So as I walk into school on my summer vacation Drew comes up to me. He welcomes me. I shrug. I suck at making friends. As I walk inside I walk past Adam and Becky kissing. Ugh. Couples gross me out. We all meet in the gym. Something tells me that this isn't gonna be the summer i hoped for. I would have much rather gone to Paris. But Tom already gets to do that. My mom is just so strict. With what happenned to my dad and all, but I would rather not talk about that. Anyway, I get assigned to the jaguars. Some girl named Sally is my co-leader. Great summer.... Plot 2 Paris! The perfect place to find that perfect girl! As i get out of the bus, I take a glimpse at how wonderful the sky is, and how the Eiffell Tower overshadows everything! I love it here already! All of a sudden i see the most beautiful girl, Alli Bandhari. Then i realize that she is a senior and I'm only a Freshman. Maybe i can find another friend. I get a room with Miles, Chewie (Or Winston), and Tristan. I heard that he was gay. Gay people creep me out. I don't know, I just don't see two boys together. I wonder how it's going at Summer Day Camp... Plot 1 Kids everywhere. It's not like I'm miserable, it's just that i don't like things than I don't like doing. Then Drew comes up to me. He asks me to be more peppier and look like I want to be here. That is going to be hard considering I am not having fun. Sally seems nice though. I walk over to her. I ask her if she wants to go out to the dot after this. She says she would love to. I am kinda starting to like her. Plot 3 (Ellie walks up to the door) Mr. Simpson: Ellie! Ellie: Hi Principal Simpson! Mr. Simpson: Please call me Archie, after all we are colleagues now. So, too bad your journalism career didn't work out. Ellie: I know, bummer! But now I get to be a teacher! I love the school, so I can't wait to help! Mr. Simpson: Well there is Mrs. Oh as we speak! (Mrs. Oh walks up) Mrs. Oh: So this is my new colleague, Ellie! Ellie: And you took Archie's famous spot as MI teacher! Mrs. Oh: Well, he deserved to be principal, so I took his spot (Drew walks up) Drew: Sir, we are out of juice boxes! Mr. Simpson: Well let me get some more for you. Ellie you know the way? Ellie: I went here for 4 years, I will be fine! Mr. Simpson: O.K. Bye! Plot 2 Paris is quite beautiful at sunset. The way the birds fly, the water sparkles and the Eiffel Tower lights up. I plan on asking Alli on a date. Tristan walks up to me. He asks me where Miles is. Gay people just freak me out. All of a sudden my diary falls out of my backpack, right on the page judging gay people. Tristan picks it up and reads it out. He says that this is Unbelievable. He walks out angry. Plot 1 I am getting ready for ice cream with Sally. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. As i look through the window I see a familiar face, my face. It's my dad! I open the door. He hugs me and tells me that he is back. Considering that my whole family hates him I tell him that he doesn't belong. Then my mom comes home. She freaks out when she sees my dad. I don't know what to do. My dad storms off. My mom sits on the couch and cries. I text Sally and say that I can't come. She replies with ':('. Plot 3 (Ellie walks to Mr. Armstrong) Ellie: Still teaching Polynomials, Mr. A Mr. Armstrong: Ellie Nash? I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty. Ellie: Likewise! Mr. Armstrong: Why are you here? Ellie: Well, my journalism dream didn't really work out, so I became a teacher! Mr. Armstrong: Well that is fantastic! What class are you teaching? Ellie: Writing class, a new thing here at Degrassi, I hope some people who enjoy writing will love my course! Mr. Armstrong: Well. good luck! Plot 1 When I get to the Summer camp, Sally is really ma at me. She tells me that I'm a jerk who blows girl off for fun. I start crying. I tell her that my dad returned and that he dissapeared. She doesn't seem to care and walks away. At that moment Ellie comes in. She asks me to come to the principals office. Plot 2 I am talking to Maya. I ask her what Tristans problem is. She tells me that Tristan is easily offended, and that he is really hurt. She tells me that he requested to switch rooms, and that I am in a room with Connor. Connor walks up to me and welcomes me to the room. Ugh, I am not finished with this. Plot 1 I walk into the principals office. Ellie walks out and shuts the door. Mr. Simpson and my mother are waiting for me. Mr. Simpson tells me to take a seat. He tells me the news. 'Last night, after your dad returned and left again, your dad jumped off a bridge and killed himself. My mother starts sobbing. I don't even know what to think. I was only 3 when he left, I barely knew him. But it hit me. My mom is so sad. But I need to find out what he did.... Trivia This episode is named after Papaoutai by Stromae This is the first appearence of main charecters (in this series): Matt, Tom, Tristan, Miles, Winston, Sally, Becky, Adam, Drew, Ellie, Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Oh, Connor and Alli. Category:Blog posts